


Corn for hair asks out a drooling gal

by HotCat37



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Akane drools, F/M, Fluff, Mondo has temper problems, Pining, crackship, danganronpa - Freeform, losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: Mondo ponders about how to ask Akane out on a date. After asking Makoto for advice, he approaches Akane with his two best friends by his side. In other words, he's a fucking loser when it comes to love.





	Corn for hair asks out a drooling gal

Mondo glanced at the desk next to his own, where Makoto Naegi was seated. Unsure of how to approach him, Mondo did the only thing he could think of.

Poke him with a pencil, that'll work.

"Psst, Naegs!" Mondo whisper-yelled.

Makoto blinked a few times in surprise of being disturbed in the middle of class. Shit, what if he's angry? Nah, Makoto's a nice kid, even to douchebags. And if he is pissed off, well, Mondo will just have to knock some sense into him.

"What's up, Oowada-kun?" Makoto offered him a confused look.

"Call me Mondo, dude. How'd ya get together with Kyoko?" Okay, so maybe the question was a bit out of the blue, but he was desperate for advice.

Makoto's cheeks gained a light color as he sheepishly smiled.

"I dunno, I just hung out a lot with her and one day when we were at a café, I just blurted out a confession!" How did this bashful kid ever get together with a chick like Kyoko?

"Kay. So if like, I'd ever ask out some gal, I gotta randomly ask 'er?" Mondo prepared to write Makoto's advice down on his arm when the latter stopped him.

"Whoa, Mondo! If you want advice on asking someone out you should've just told me! Suddenly confessing to someone isn't gonna work on everyone." Makoto awkwardly chuckled as he scratched his cheek.

"Then what do I do, huh?! I dunno how I'll tell 'er!" Mondo loudly pounded with his fists on his desk, making the teacher and likely everyone else in the classroom jump.

Luckily, the teacher was too much of a wuss to say anything about it and Ishimaru had to run an errand, so no one dared to scold him.

Makoto gulped and frantically waved his hands in front of his face.

"I-I wasn't trying to get you angry! I just think I'd better give you some other advice, depending on who you like!" Oh right, that actually made sense.

Mondo suddenly felt kinda stupid for freaking out like that.

"So.....who do you like? You don't have to tell if you don't want to." Makoto gave him a reassuring smile, which made Mondo feel slightly more comfortable about admitting who his crush was.

"Uh....ya know that tan-skinned gal that's about one year above us? The one that's always tryin' to fight Sakura?" Makoto thought for a second before nodding.  
"I think her name's Akane! Didn't expect you'd fall for her, though." Makoto bluntly remarked.

"Huh?! You sayin' I'm not good enough for her?!" Damn it, he was losing his temper again.

"No, no! I just thought you had a thing for Ishimaru or Chihiro or something!" Mondo forced himself to calm down.

"Sorry, man..... I really need to chill out. But nah, I don't swing that way, I guess." The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's fine! But if you like Akane, why not take her out to go eat something?" Makoto suggested.

"Hah? Eat somethin'? Why that?"

"'Cause you know, Akane loves food."

Damn, Akane was his crush yet Makoto knew more about her than he did himself. After class, Mondo approached Chihiro and Ishimaru.

"Kyoudai! I heard from the teacher you were being loud in class earlier!" Ishimaru angrily stared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. But I've got a favor to ask you two....." Jesus fucking Christ, this was really stupid.

"Hmm? What did you wanna ask us, Mondo?" Chihiro tilted his head at him.

"Encourage me when I ask Akane out, please?"

The big bad Crazy Diamonds leader asking his two nerdy friends to watch him as he asked out his crush, how ridicilous was that? Chihiro and Ishimaru shared a puzzled look before both of their faces broke into grins.

"Oh my God, it's happening!" Chihiro excitedly bounced up and down.

"I'm proud of you, Kyoudai! Of course we'll support you!" Ishimaru wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Awesome! Thanks, dudes!" Mondo's lips tugged into a wide smile.

"Come on! Go for it, Mondo!" The three of them started heading towards the 77th class's territory.

Mondo's breathing hitched as he noticed a familiar brunette take something out of her locker. Agh, crap! He couldn't do it! Okay, just turn around and walk awa-

"Yo, Mondo! Is that you?!" Akane's upbeat voice made Mondo stop dead in his tracks.

Alright, so at least she remembered his name. That's a good thing, right?

"Yeaaaah....." Real fucking smooth, Oowada.

Daiya would've punched him in the guts at his awful attempt at romance. Mondo lightly got pushed forwards by Ishimaru and Chihiro, who looked at him with starry eyes.

Okay then, it's time to man up!

"What're ya doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be like, in class?" Akane picked somewhere in her ear, and Mondo mentally cringed.

"It's, uh, recess, Akane." Yeah, so maybe making Akane feel dumb wasn't giving him any positive points.

"Oh, right! Hah, I totally forgot!" Akane cheerfully laughed, and Mondo felt his face grow hot.

"I wanted to ask ya somethin'...." Mondo looked at a non-existent spot on the floor.

He could literally hear Ishi and Chi freak out behind his back.

"Sure! What's hangin'?"

My ass when I'm asking you out and you'll reject me.

Is what Mondo would've said if it wasn't for the bravery that sparked inside of his soul.

Chi, Ishi and Makoto were counting on him to not fuck this up. No, he isn't doing this for them. He's doing this for himself and Akane.

"Ya wanna go eat somewhere after school?" Nice, he didn't stutter.

Akane took a few seconds to progress his question before she started drooling. Like literally, there was drool coming out of her mouth that grossly dripped onto the floor. At this moment, anyone would've asked him:

"Mondo, why the fuck did you fall in love with a dense and drooling maniac like Akane?"

Well, truth was he didn't know himself. He just liked Akane. Plain and simple as that.

"Fuck yeah! You gonna pay?" That question had to be expected.

Mondo was a pretty poor guy himself, but he guessed he could pay if they ate somewhere cheap.

"Y-yeah. So are you in or nah?" Damn, he still ended up stuttering.

"Whoo! Free food and a hot guy?! It's a date!" Akane fist-pumped the air before abruptly stopping herself.

Oops. Did she just-

Mondo's beet red face matched well with Akane's pinkly-dusted cheeks.

"U-uh, I mean, it ain't a date if you don't want it to be....."

Huh. Mondo's never seen Akane look this flustered before.

"W-wait! I-I'm down for that. Sure, a fuckin' date. That sounds great!" Was.....was Chihiro taking pictures of them with his phone?

"Cool! See ya after school then!" In a flash, Akane's timid side was gone.

"See ya....." Mondo watched Akane walk all the way back to her classroom before he finally turned around.

Chi and Ishi were staring at him with expressions that basically screamed "Mondo, you corn-haired fool, you did it!"

"Alright! Way to go, Mondo!" Chihiro energetically exclaimed.

"Be sure to take her somewhere nice, Kyoudai!" Ishimaru proudly patted his best friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, y'all! I'm ready for this shit!" Mondo could've jumped out of a window from excitement.

By the time he went to pick Akane up on his motorbike, both of them still had that same dorky smile plastered onto their faces.


End file.
